Lung segmentation is a used for various tasks related to the analysis of the lungs in radiographic images, e.g. X-Rays, etc. For example, lung segmentation is often used to diagnose emphysema, and is also a preprocessing step for the segmentation of other lung structures and anomalies, such as vessels, fissures, lobules, and nodules. Bone suppression is also commonly performed on radiographic images prior to diagnosis. Accordingly, techniques for accurately performing lung segmentation and bone suppression in radiographic images are desired.